


Energy. A Voltron/Avatar world crossover.

by Jikael



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Post Season 6, side sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikael/pseuds/Jikael
Summary: In their way to Earth, team Voltron needs to stop by by a rather odd, but familiar planet. They meet people with great abilities, who might teach them and help them more than they think.An Avatar AU where the paladins are still paladins





	Energy. A Voltron/Avatar world crossover.

**Author's Note:**

> The journey home was supposed to be calm, it was supposed to be a trip for everyone to recharge—specially Shiro, that poor man craves some rest bro— and go back to space as soon as possible. Nevertheless, with Lotor's presumable death being fresh news to the whole Universe, Sendak's small resistance started to grow and initiate abrupt battles against the Coalition. Every former Galra colony was warned on the subject (with help of the Coalition itself), but the BOM detected that Sendak made his way through another Solar System, for unknown reasons. Thus, they're going after him before he starts to colonize an entire solar System by himself, apart from the former Galra government. They were supposed to FINALLY GO HOME, she even crossed the galaxy Galaxy to pick up Matt where he was with the rebel forces, practically dragging him into Green, because he was that damn stubborn.  
> "They need my here, Katie".  
> "tHeY nEEd mE hEre kaTiE".  
> Now, with Matt's annoying face, mouthing "i-told-you-so" while they deviate from their initial course to get on their way to planet Raava, Pidge almost wishes she had left him on the rebel base.  
> Everyone looks tired, but they already had gotten to the point where they accepted that their duty as paladins was far more important than any personal desire they could have. She notices, between all the disappointed looks on every other human face, Lance's and Hunk's, because they both have the same look on their face a little kid would if you told them they wouldn't go to the park as you promised they would. Lance looks at the verge of tears, actually.  
> Coming from Black's projection, Shiro looks as tired as anyone recently resurrected would, but, to be honest, Shiro had looked that way since he was rescued: Pidge remembers, from the few times he stayed for dinner at her house, the way he used to have that playful shine in his eyes; and, that the first time she talked to him after his rescuing from prison, she noticed that light was almost gone.  
> Keith, next to him, has his usual resting bitch face™, almost amplified by his recent growing up. Instead of angsty-emo-teen vibe, he looked as intimidating as other Blades, including his mom—whom, if you ask Pidge, looked like she cut you with her ice-cold gaze, damn—.  
> Like nothing could break him.  
> Allura, Coran, Romelle (and obviously Krolia) just have the usual look of unfazing determination while they get closer and closer to the Heat of Battle. Nothing could compare to Krolia's face, though. That woman is damn dangerous. And has massive dick energy.  
> Pidge knows she has a big dick. She. Just. Knows.

_We're all made of the same energy._

Said energy defines us, being positive and negative at the same time, though people tend to have more of one side of the spectrum. We all have this essence within us, regardless of our species; and even after death, our essence remains, transformed into something new.

All the previous events that occurred the past few days left Pidge very confused. There was just so much she didn't know about quintessence! Lotor had extracted it directly from people-he had sucked off people's life like they were just objects to him, she still couldn't believe he had done that-, Allura had transfered Shiro's energy from the black lion to his clone's body-like some weird magical USB thing- but that was exactly it, that the more she witnessed that "magic"-as she and Hunk liked to call it-, less magical it seemed. It became something worth studying. And Pidge knows she is far from being one of those altean alchemysts—she isn't even altean, for fuck's sake—, but she wants to educate herself about it. She is the guardian of the forest, after all.

The journey home was supposed to be calm, it was supposed to be a trip for everyone to recharge—specially Shiro, that poor man craves some rest bro— and go back to space as soon as possible. Nevertheless, with Lotor's presumable death being fresh news to the whole Universe, Sendak's small resistance started to grow and initiate abrupt battles against the Coalition. Every former Galra colony was warned on the subject (with help of the Coalition itself), but the BOM detected that Sendak made his way through another Solar System, for unknown reasons. Thus, they're going after him before he starts to colonize an entire solar System by himself, apart from the former Galra government. They were supposed to FINALLY GO HOME, she even crossed the galaxy Galaxy to pick up Matt where he was with the rebel forces, practically dragging him into Green, because he was _that damn stubborn_.

_"They need my here, Katie"._

**_"tHeY nEEd mE hEre kaTiE"._ **

Now, with Matt's annoying face, mouthing _"i-told-you-so"_ while they deviate from their initial course to get on their way to planet Raava, Pidge almost wishes she had left him on the rebel base.

Everyone looks tired, but they already had gotten to the point where they accepted that their duty as paladins was far more important than any personal desire they could have. She notices, between all the disappointed looks on every other human face, Lance's and Hunk's, because they both have the same look on their face a little kid would if you told them they wouldn't go to the park as you promised they would. Lance looks at the verge of tears, actually.

 Coming from Black's projection, Shiro looks as tired as anyone recently resurrected would, but, to be honest, Shiro had looked _that_ way since he was rescued: Pidge remembers, from the few times he stayed for dinner at her house, the way he used to have that playful shine in his eyes; and, that the first time she talked to him after his rescuing from prison, she noticed that light was almost gone.

 Keith, next to him, has his usual resting bitch face™, almost amplified by his recent growing up. Instead of angsty-emo-teen vibe, he looked as intimidating as other Blades, including his mom—whom, if you ask Pidge, looked like she could cut you with her ice-cold gaze, _damn_ —.

Like _nothing_ could break him.

Allura, Coran, Romelle (and obviously Krolia) just have the usual look of unfazing determination while they get closer and closer to the Heat of Battle. Nothing could compare to Krolia's face, though. That woman is damn dangerous. And has _massive_ dick energy.

Pidge _knows_ she has a big dick. _She. Just. **Knows.**_

The unsettling tension grows when they notice that there is an entire fleet going directly to invade the planet, the growing number of Galra ships is almost disturbing while they try to figure out a plan to help the natives. Apparently, they hadn't made contact with the rest of the Universe—they weren't aware of the War—and melancholia lays heavy on every human there, when they take a look at the planet and realize how _alike_ it looks to Earth.

It has the same clouds surrounding the planet, the same colors of the sea and the continent mass, the two frozen poles, even the atmosphere is the same color as Earth's; the only thing that reminds them that it isn't their home is the form of the continents, for there isn't any South America and Africa triangle, nor the wide sight of Europe and Asia.

The voice of Shiro, slightly raspy from being abruptly _woke_ from his very much necessary nap, gets them out of their trains of thought, trying to get them to start thinking about a plan to help the natives without looking like an immediate threat to them. The Blade of Marmora didn't tell them anything about the people, because they were a relatively new civilization, almost the same age as Earth's. They didn't know how _civil_ they were, they hadn't any diplomacy clues from Allura, because _they weren't aware of the existence of that planet 10,000 years before. Not even Coran knew._

Well... Shit.

"So we'll just head in?”

"No. Probably they've already seen the Galra troops, they'll think we're starting the attack; the Galra will seize their distraction to invade" Keith responds to his mom's bold idea. _Yep, the lady is edgy._

"Pidge could use her invisible thingy to land unnoticed, and then make a giant projection to advert everyone of our intentions... And theirs" Lance calls, and even though it is a good idea, she can't help but roll her eyes _. She has told him a billion times._

"It's called cloak, you dumbass" she ignores the shook™ on her brother's face at her language, _as if he hadn't heard worst shit coming from her mouth_. "And I don't think it's a good idea to get in there without any backup. If they spotted the galra ships, they could have their weapons ready, and refuse to attend my message".

"Pidge is right. At least one other ship has to enter the planet with them," Shiro agrees.

"Isn't there any way to make contact?" Allura's voice comes, concerned. She can almost hear Lance's dorky smile when she gets into comunication. To be fair, everyone gets a little dopey around Allura _(the girl is beautiful)_ but the way Lance goes full heart-eyes motherfucker _? Really? Ew._

"No. They are not in the intergalactic alliance, it's like Earth: since it's the only planet in the Solar system with life, they probably haven't even seen space" Matt is searching through the data the BOM sent them, looking like he has discovered Earth's lost twin. Based on the data they've got _, he generally has._

"I don't know, I'm not getting a good feeling about entering the planet before the galra do" Hunk sounds troubled at their current alternatives.

"We gotta think fast" Keith responds, uneasy at their slow review of their options, but remaining patient for a resolution "they could start the invasion at any time now".

"The Green Lion will go in with the cloak and deliver the message. Being the fastest and the strongest lions, Red and Yellow will follow her, but will stay behind to an unthreatening position; just in case the natives attack" their short argument subsides at Shiro's sudden command. “The rest of us will remain here to fight Sendak's troops in case they attack Green during her entrance, keeping the fight out of the planet as long as we can, at least while Pidge allies with their civilizations".

* * *

"This wasn't a good idea".

As soon as they enter the atmosphere, there is an army of at least 3,000 people waiting for them, with quite strange weapons. The closer they get the more human they seem.

"They're humans" Matt is in pure awe at that discovery, she can almost _see_ the plots in his head about what to do with this information, _how could they use it._

"They look human". Pidge informs to the rest of the team.

"Good. Hopefully, seeing a similar face will let us win their trust" Allura's voice fills the ship, while Pidge feels the tension in the low gasps coming from the other paladins.

"What do you mean by _human?_ Humanoid-like? Alteans-like?" Hunk talks  _way too much_ for this being a cautious mission.

" _Human-human like_. They look like us. They have strange armory, though" Pidge analizes, trying to be objective in spite of the previous surprise "they seem to be aiming to the sky, using their-" Pidge zooms a little into the formation. _The soldiers have nothing in their hands_ "hands".

 _"¡¿Qué coño?!"_ Lance startled voice comes into the comms. Pidge ignores it, taking a deep breath as she notices the remaining time of cloaking.

"They have three ships and what looks like cannons and bunkers on land" she tries to sound objective again, but she fails, her voice trembling slightly at the sight. Matt is a solid presence beside her, and he nods at her and holds on to the back of the seat.

"Can you estimate a number?”

"About 3,500 people".

"That's equivalent of an Earth's _brigade_ , Pidge. Take a deep breath; you've fought against four times that number". Matt speaks, trying to comfort her.

"We're right behind you" Shiro talks in a soothing voice.

"Approaching and deactivating the cloak now". She's still high enough in the air to avoid startling every soldier on land. However, a few meters from landing, and before she deactivates the cloak, she sees five people aiming at Green. One of them, distinctively colorful, standing in front of the others, leading the formation. Before she can warn, they're already striking them with...

_With the quiznaking earth itself._

"The cloak didn't work".

"We have a clear view Paladin, _you are_ camouflaged" Krolia's voice interrupts.

"Take another look, they're throwing giant rocks!”

 _"How's that possi-"_ Lance starts. 

 _"Doesn't matter!_ Hunk, Lance, start defense maneuvers!" Keith's command comes before they can set an argument again.

"Coming in!"

When they run out of cloak, they're too fast in their attack for them to run. As quick as their seemingly blind attack, comes the precise strike of four rock pillars restraining green when they figure out their exact position. They drill each one against Pidge's efforts to escape, and the two other lions come quickly to shoot against the bare rocks.  

"Wait!" Pidge interrupts, trying to sound collected above the noise of her Lion slowly denting against the hard rock. "Let them catch us for a moment. If that's the only thing they'll do, I can send the message while restrained".

The earth trembles beneath the feet of Blue and Yellow lion's landing. Four pillars rise from the ground and keep them in place too, but, instead of dropping to the floor, defeated, Pidge feels her lion bowing into the restraints, head down and one leg front-one back. She sees the other two lions do the same, beside her.

 _"I think the lions know what to do more than we do"_ Lance points out at their lion's sudden surrender "The lions bowed to the people" he informs for the team to hear.

"I wish they could do the talking too" Pidge tries to lighten the mood, to calm herself, more than anyone else. In front of her, the same person who was leading the attack that took them down lands out of nowhere, a staff in their arm, aiming at the head of her lion as if they could tear it apart with it, expression uncertain at the lion's gesture.

"Did that guy just fly?" Lance says, incredulous.

 _"Yeah, he did._ This is weird". Hunk agrees, trying to keep calm. 

_Not as human as they thought, eh?_

"Seems that the leader has approached. I'm coming in". Pidge presumes, judging by the guy's uniform being completely different from the soldiers—his being yellow-red robes, while the rest is wearing white and blue armor— and the fact that no other soldier approaches the lions.

"We're right behind you" Lance says, as the three of them stand out of their lions.

 _"We come in peace"_ Pidge says, amplifying the sound with the help of Green. She lifts her arms in what she hopes is a non-threatening stance. The guy, now standing a few feet away, doesn't even flinch. She sends a recording of the situation to the rest of their ships. Does a perimeter review, showing the whole frame: the lions, the massive formation, and the intimidating glare of the person in front of her.

"I think-I think you should bow, too, Pidge" Shiro says, low and steady. They're walking on thin ice here, she knows.

"How?" Pidge whispers, and tries not to move her lips for it to be noticeable. However, the guy gets closer, holding the surprisingly rome end of the staff near her chest.

"The lions aren't completely bent down" Shiro notices, out loud "Take a step back, then put your feet together, your hands joined and pressed to your body" Pidge does as instructed, keeping eye contact "Repeat our intentions".

"We mean to help you" Pidge says, as calmly as possible. Matt is a few steps back, next to Lance and Hunk. They aren't in an attack position, but their bodies are stiff as every soldier slowly corners them.

_We're all made of the same cosmic dust._

"Okay. Now, keeping your back straight, bow about 60° down. Lower your head, and do not make eye contact. Maintain for 10 seconds" Pidge does as instructed, feeling the cold sweat run down her back as she hears every person surrounding them take an attack stance. Nevertheless, she also hears the guy lowering his staff, standing straight as she rises up.

"You guys should do the same too. It seems to be working". And, after the boys repeated the gesture, Pidge looked right at the guy's eyes, unfazed.

"I'm Pidge, the Green Paladin. We are the Voltron Coalition. There's invasion plans coming right into your planet, and we can help you avoid them from consuming. However, we're gonna need your trust".

"Why should we?" the guy finally spoke, keeping his head up and his voice dangerously neutral.

"Because right now, our ships are trying to keep a whole fleet from entering your planet, all by themselves, while I try to earn your trust; when we could be making a plan about avoiding their conquering, with the help of the Universe's greatest warrior. Voltron".

As if to remark her words, a whole bunch of ships starts working their way into the planet, like a balloon popping with the pinch of a needle, chased down by fire coming from the lions. The man-no, the _boy's_ eyes look visibly shaken about the sudden invasion. He seems to be debating whether to yield, but the next time he looks at her in the eye, she knows he has. "I'm Avatar Yangten. Welcome to Raava". And then he bows too, not as low and not as long as they did, but still, with a pleading undertone and raising his hands, one in a fist being enveloped into the another.

He gestures against the soldiers who were in the front, surrounding their lions. Then, he takes a step forward, placing himself in front of Green. Pidge moves aside, as she sees how, with a fighting stance and a move of their hands, they lower every rock pillar.

What the actual flying _damn_ fuck.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first voltron fanfic! (And my first english fanfic) I wanted to try doing it from Pidge's POV because we're the same age and I think her way of narrating things would be so much funnier. Kudos and comments would be so so so so appreciated, like I said, it's my first voltron fic and I don't want to mess it up.


End file.
